


Перед тем как нырнуть

by LunaticQueen (Lunatic_Queen)



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Friendship, M/M, Marriage, POV First Person, Preparing for marriage, Sex, Stag Party, friends - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatic_Queen/pseuds/LunaticQueen
Summary: Завтра у Лероя будет самая прекрасная свадьба. Но сегодня он проводит ночь со мной.





	Перед тем как нырнуть

Сколько я знаю Лероя? Дайте подумать. Наверное, лет двадцать, с тех пор, как мы пошли в старшую школу. Сперва у нас были совместные занятия по французскому, потом театральный кружок, а потом мы уже поступаем в один колледж. Встречи, подруги, друзья, работа. Когда это все успело завертеться? Когда успела пройти жизнь?  
Не знаю.

Даже сейчас не могу ответить. Его вторая половинка в белом и напротив них регистратор, а я — всего лишь лицо в толпе приглашенных. Думаю ли я о вчерашней ночи с ним?  
Думаю?

…

— Терри, я в смятении, — бормочет Лерой.

Я оборачиваюсь и пожимаю плечами.  
Осталось так мало дней, а столько всего еще нужно сделать. Ему было поручено забрать его костюм, туфли для них двоих, какие-то подвязки для штор в зале, куда гости сместятся после торжественной церемонии, и еще какие-то мелочи.  
Фантазии его Джули не занимать. Продумать всю свадьбу, начиная с оттенка пуговиц на манжетах Лероя, заканчивая видами соусов к ребрышкам на основное блюдо… надо иметь чертовски много терпения. И желания выйти замуж. Даже для меня это слишком.

— Ну начинается, — вздыхаю я. — У тебя вновь предсвадебный мандраж?  
— Нет у меня предсвадебного мандража! — вспыхивает Лерой, в четвертый раз послабляя воротник.

Пока мастер упаковывает его костюм — темно-каштановый, мне удалось подсмотреть, — у меня остается время на размышления.  
Ряды фасонов брючных наборов в журнале на столике рядом с диваном, где мы ждем, заставляют думать, удастся ли мне когда-нибудь найти того, с кем я захочу связать свою жизнь. Ну да, того. Друзья же не обязательно должны быть одной ориентации.

— Если хочешь, после мы зайдем в кафе на Клюстерстраат, съедим по пирожному.  
— Джули говорит, пока надо перетерпеть со сладким, — озабоченно отвечает Лерой, поглаживая себя по животу. — Вроде как я и так набрал пару килограммов с тех пор, как с меня брали мерки.  
— Эй, это же маленькое пирожное. Я не скажу. Никому.

Лерой кусает губы, разглядывая потолок, а потом наконец вздыхает, притворяясь, что соглашается на эту затею ради меня.

— Если только очень маленькое.

Уже не могу не рассмеяться. Он тычет меня под ребра, хотя не так уж и оскорблен, и оборачивается. Портной выносит бледно-голубой чехол, в котором теперь покоится костюм для церемонии.  
Поехали.

…

Хорошо, это не самое маленькое пирожное, но я ничего не говорю Лерою, когда он наконец выбирает. Если уж это должно быть его последними глотками воздуха перед тем, как он нырнет в пучину брака, пусть насладится.  
Заказываю бокал розового чилийского. Время побыть немного роскошными.

Теперь, когда основной массив дел на сегодня сделан, а костюм и туфли покоятся на заднем сидении его автомобиля, и свадьба кажется далекой и зыбкой шуткой, Лерой чувствует себя спокойнее. С его плеч спадает стресс, а глаз перестает нервно дергаться, отбивая веком сигналы SOS.

— Я невозможно устал, — бормочет он. — Я не думал, что будет так, когда в это ввязывался.  
— А ты хотел, чтобы вы просто расписались и сразу приступили к брачной ночи? — хмыкаю я, провожая взглядом нашего официанта. Хорошенький. Он видит мой интерес и робко опускает глаза.  
— Ну, по факту это самая суть, — кивает Лерой. — Можно вставить между этими двумя пунктами еще немного выпивки и танцы. Люблю танцы.

Он закрывает глаза и двигает плечами в такт музыке, которую слышит только он, а я могу лишь улыбаться и наслаждаться своим каберне.

— Ты любишь Джули?

Похоже, Лерой не ожидал этого вопроса. Он дает себе еще некоторое время на раздумье, замедляя движение плеч, и потом открывает глаза.

— Конечно.

Сердце сжимается, как будто его погрозили опустить в холодную воду.  
Но другого ответа я и не жду.

— Любовь моей жизни, — улыбается Лерой. — Но все эти церемонии, свадьбы…  
— Ты сам сделал предложение.  
— Ну да. Но я даже не подозревал, что мне придется выбирать цвет платья девочки с корзинкой, которая рассыпает лепестки.  
— Любишь кататься, люби и заправляться.

Лерой показывает мне язык, но тут же подбирает его, потому что прибывает официант с его пирожным. Корзиночка из рассыпчатого песочного теста наполнена крупными ягодами малины. Тонкая пленка прозрачного желе едва покрывает их, удерживая в форме горки, увенчанной клочком зефирного крема.  
Иногда я жалею, что не люблю сладкое.  
Иногда нет.

— Я посмотрю, когда Гарольд предложит тебе пожениться, — усмехается Лерой, сходу руша кулинарную скульптуру вилочкой. — Теперь же вам можно жениться, да?

Поддерживая его язву, смеюсь.  
Гарольд никогда не предложит пожениться. За это я его и люблю. Возможно, не так, как ему бы того хотелось. Но как уж могу.

Чилийское розовое сладит на языке, и я предаюсь никчемным мыслям о прошлом.  
Первые вечеринки без взрослых, шальные шестнадцать, бирюзовый Симбол родителей, по-тихоньку взятый из гаража. Пунш, в который парни подлили еще больше виски, чтобы девчонки потеряли робость уже после первого стаканчика.  
Грохочущая музыка, вечно занятые туалеты.  
И чуть более смазанная комната, куда все свалили свои верхние вещи, мой первый парень, первый опыт, и это не Лерой, как бы мне тогда ни хотелось. А после так стыдно и жутко от мысли, что об этом все узнают и будут дразнить.

Усмехаюсь, но уже по-доброму. Как хорошо, когда проходит время, проходит, унося старые надежды и мечты, вымывая твой поднос, на котором ты складываешь свои ценности, от розового налета фантазий.  
Может быть, у меня и были какие-то сожалению по тому поводу давным-давно. Теперь этого нет. Кто знает, что бы сложилось, пойди тогда все иначе?

— Терр, а вдруг я не справлюсь, — по мере того, как кончается пирожное, в Лероя вновь возвращаются его сомнения. Надо было и ему взять вино.  
— Здесь все просто, иди за Джули, а когда зададут вопрос, отвечай «да».  
— Звучит просто.  
— Но смотри, ответить «да» нужно на вопрос, согласен ли ты любить в горе и радости, а не тогда, когда спросят, есть ли у кого-то причины, по которым этот брак не может состояться, — поддеваю его в ответ.

Лерой корчит мне рожу.  
Теперь, когда он сделал коррекцию зрения, он перестал напоминать того гика из старших в огромных толстых очках. Но я-то помню.

Жужжит его телефон в кармане брюк.  
Джули беспокоится, куда пропал благоверный из виду. Как будто тут можно куда-то пропасть из-под этого обзора.

— Да, — отвечает Лерой негромко. — Костюм забрал, туфли тоже. Нет, пока не еду. Где я?

Он смотрит на меня и ухмыляется.

— На блядках. — Лерой зажимает рот рукой, слушая реакцию по ту сторону. — Ну ладно. Я с Терри. Мы… мм… мы заехали пообедать. Да. Только здоровую пищу. Пареные стручки бобовых и ячменные галеты. Да. Ну да, пирожные.

Он говорит еще о чем-то, а я просто слушаю, положив подбородок на кулак. Слушать их — мило. Они действительно влюблены, и смотреть на такие пары очаровательно.  
Как смотреть на пятилетних детишек, признающихся друг другу в любви навеки. Или умудренных опытом старичков, которые все еще ходят под руку и называют друг друга «дорогуша».

— Мне пообещали ночью согнать с меня эти калории принудительно, — довольно сообщает Лерой, кладя трубку. — Пожалуй, я возьму еще одно.

Как и я. Еще один бокал чилийского, пожалуйста.

…

Это не особенно похоже на мальчишник. Скорее просто вечеринка перед свадьбой. Тут собрались коллеги Лероя, какие-то родственники. Его младший брат в компании очередной пташки. Не упомню ни одного человека, у которого была бы такая же страсть к женщинам, похожим на проституток. Ну да не мне его судить.

Лерой уже пьян и только хохочет в ответ на шутку — заказанную коллегами стриптизершу. Она не вылезает из торта. Это просто девушка, которая подносит ему выпить, а потом отставляет поднос и начинает раздеваться. Лерой краснеет и закрывает лицо руками, а плечи его трясутся от смеха.  
Отворачиваюсь. На телефоне пропущенный от Гарольда, наберу ему завтра. Он знает, что у меня вечеринка.  
Последний вагон уходящего поезда. Последняя капля Арманьяка со дна бутылки в горький кофе.  
Я радуюсь за Лероя, почему бы мне не радоваться?  
Это просто коктейль слишком крепкий, взрыхляет почву воспоминаний глубоко, проникая туда, куда уже и не нужно.

Когда вопрос о гомосексуальности уже был поднят и раскрыт, не могло не быть неловкости.

— Ты мне очень нравишься, — бормотал Лерой, пытаясь сдержать смыкающиеся глаза.

Мы выпили слишком много, потому что на такой разговор еще нужно было решиться.  
Не то чтобы не было догадок до этого.

Он гладил мою руку на своей, смахивая тонкие паутинки надежды, остававшиеся до самого конца.

— Я просто не могу, — говорил Лерой с досадой, будто ему жаль. Ему не было жаль. Не должно было быть. — Я не такой, как ты.

И мне ничего не оставалось, кроме как делать вид, что ничего не было. Ни мыслей, ни фантазий.  
Пожалуй, не стоило это вспоминать.

Вечерний сад при кафе выдыхает прохладу. Крошечными каплями тумана на листве, безмолвием земли, мягко вбирающей шаги. Слышны стрекозы и цикады, и если закрыть глаза, то может показаться, что ты на веранде домика бабушки в Онделанже. Разве что вышел туда не после плотного ужина с черносмородиновым пирогом на десерт, а после порции крепкого сожаления.

Лерой замечает мое отсутствие, не мог не заметить.  
Он выходит и оглядывается, а я не подаю звуков, пока он не находит меня.  
Он приваливается к моему боку и кладет голову на плечо.

— Я напился, — сообщает Лерой и заливается глупым хихиканьем. — Завтра не настанет.  
— Джули устроит тебе за это трепку, — замечаю я.

Его тело теплое, мягкое, родное, как нагретая на солнце земля в родительском огороде. Забраться в самый центр, лечь, раскинув руки, и слушать, как гудит почва где-то внизу, пока не позовут на обед.

— Я люблю Джули, — повторяет он. Пьяный в дым, но все еще помнит и не забывает. — Но сейчас…

И это так странно. Так чуждо. Так рвет.  
Его рука находит мою, сжимая.

— Это ведь последний шанс? — тихо спрашивает Лерой.

Мне начинает смутно казаться, что он не так пьян.  
Или пьян слишком сильно.

— Попробовать то, чего у меня не было никогда в жизни. Терри?

Он дышит мне в шею, и его губы касаются моей кожи жарко, обжигая как ледяной стакан из-под виски со льдом, взятый из бара перед выходом сюда.  
И моя слабость находит выход.

Это последний день. Последний шанс. Последняя возможность.  
Лерой, еще не в браке. И я, почти уже без отчаяния.

Наверное, гости продолжают бесноваться. Кому какое дело до виновника торжества, когда есть выпивка, стриптиз и целые выходные перед тобой?  
Мое сердце грохочет, и чем ближе к отелю — тем сильнее.  
Таксист смотрит на нас с нечитаемым лицом. Ты же ничего никому не расскажешь, приятель?

Я пытаюсь не думать о том, что в итоге побудило Лероя.  
Он никогда не сомневался в своей ориентации. Может быть, это?  
Крошащийся кусочек пирога. Единственный оставшийся на тарелке, которую скоро унесут.

Отель в районе, где ни он, ни я обычно не бываем. Не очень представительный, но да и зачем это теперь?

В моей груди каждое мгновение разбивается что-то на искры. Мне стыдно. Я чувствую вину перед Джули. Чувствую вину перед Лероем. Но в конце концов не только он пьян, и я сегодня дозволяю себе лишнее.

Матрац под спиной прогибается, на коже рисуют полосы света фонаря, вором пробирающегося между жалюзи.  
Лерой сверху, обхватив мои бедра своими.  
Непослушные пальцы расстегивают мою рубашку, и, справившись, он замирает, не видя привычного для него.  
Помогаю ему неловко, избавляясь от верха, и лежу в нетерпеливой обнаженности, ожидая, что же он сделает.

И Лерой целует меня. Впервые так, как мне бы того хотелось. Испивает поцелуи с губ, держа меня за подбородок одной рукой. Виски и сладость коктейля, мягкая кожа, его запах.  
Он сбрасывает рубашку с себя, а я не могу оторвать рук от его торса, судорожно скручивающегося от страха и нетерпения живота. И представляю, как будут потом пахнуть пальцы им, как буду им пахнуть я.

Лерой спускается, и Лерой не боится.  
Его губы обхватывают мой правый сосок, он кусает его грубо, и это почти больно. Но это — то, что нужно, чтобы чувствовать. Чтобы быть.  
Я закидываю руки назад и смотрю в потолок на пляшущие тени.  
Это долго. Упоительно долго, и опьянение, которое могло бы сползти, усиливается вихрем, снося все, что я помню.

Страхи.  
Надежды.  
Мысли.

Лерой спускается вниз тропинкой поцелуев и, расстегнув мои брюки, поддевает их вместе с бельем, стаскивая вниз.  
Смотрит напряженно между моих ног. Совсем, совсем не то, к чему он привык.

Меня могло бы смутить, что Лерой не возбуждается сам и закрывает глаза, гладя себя. Но нет. Не смущает. Это всегда можно списать на опьянение. Для своей гордости это менее болезненно.  
Сажусь, чтобы помочь. Целую в косточку бедра, в пальцы. Перехватываю его, поглаживаю, и Лерой смотрит вниз чуть пораженно. Приоткрыты губы, глаза блестят пьяной болезнью. Он неуверенно кладет руку мне на волосы, но не решается вложить в нее хоть каплю силы, и она просто там. Как еще одна часть его тела, которой я могу касаться.

— Хочешь, я лягу на живот? — шепчу, отрываясь.

Чтобы тебе было привычнее. Чтобы не отвлекался на мой фасад. Чтобы забыл, что это эксперимент, и просто был со мной.  
И вновь целует. Шею, грудь, губы.  
Между бедер жесткая ткань его брюк, которые он так и не спустил.  
Поднимаю ноги чуть выше.  
Лерой сплевывает на ладонь, хотя мне в туманной похоти кажется, что это почти ненужно.  
Это выходит так просто, единое движение, понятное всем живым существам. Этот шаг гораздо проще, чем сотня до этого.

Мгновение и он рядом.  
Лерой останавливается, не начав. Лежит сверху, дыша жаром мне в шею.  
Столько ожидания.  
Столько мыслей.  
Это стоило того? Стоило?

У меня нет сил шевелиться, он держит меня за запястья, будто я могу вырваться. Скорее ожидаемо, что это он бы вырвался.  
Он не вырывается.  
Его нос в ямке моего плеча, губы касаются ключицы. Он боится трогать мое тело, но, черт побери, Лерой сейчас настолько со мной, насколько никогда не был.  
Он поднимает голову и смотрит мне в глаза, изучает все лицо, будто впервые.

— Кажется, у меня упал, — смущенно говорит он.  
— Тебе стоит его найти, — отвечаю я, почти не слыша себя, — вещь-то ценная.

Он валится рядом, и мы лежим среди мятых простыней, смеемся, как два болвана; в телах ни одной здравой мысли.

Лерой отходил на несколько минут, но теперь он снова тут. У окна с раздвинутыми жалюзи, окна, за которым ночь, тьма и его следующий день.

С моего ракурса видно только его спину и задницу. Предложить попробовать еще раз?

— Это было странно, — говорит Лерой раньше. — Как вы вообще это делаете?  
— Расскажешь Джули?  
— Да. Нет. Не знаю. Не поверит в то, что я на такое способен. Но хорошо, что это ты. Другие бы… не знаю, что я бы делал.

Кто бы мог подумать.  
Никто не знает определенно всех границ того, на что он способен. Тем более — не знает границ того, на что способен другой человек.  
Или не способен.

Легкая зябь уже начинает охватывать тело, а мысли о том, что все, все это прошло, — въедаться в разум.  
Это неловкое барахтанье длилось… пять минут? Десять? Не могу уловить ход времени.  
На мобильнике еще один пропущенный от Гарольда. Он точно ничего не узнает.

Но есть в этом один несомненный плюс. Теперь Лерой не боится думать о свадьбе.  
Теперь все его помысли здесь, вокруг дешевого гостиничного номера и глупой попытки удержать, шутки судьбы и двух пьяных друзей, у которых слишком много прошлого на двоих.

…

На мне что-то светлое и яркое, и туфли жмут чуть меньше, чем кожа. Во рту сушит, хотя и не так, как в груди.  
Я не помню вчерашний путь домой. Только разочарование, тоску и Гарольда, терпеливо расстилающего постель.  
Он смотрел телевизор до трех часов и ждал меня.  
Снова стыдно.

Часами раньше мне казалось, будто я не буду радоваться. Хранить запах Лероя и чувствовать ушедшее счастье.  
Похоже, все это стекает с водой по моему телу в горячем душе. А внутри становится странно легче.

Родители Лероя улыбаются и машут мне. Мама в очень красивом сиреневом платье, отчим с еще более пышными усами, чем я помню.  
Машу им в ответ.

Жалею ли я о вчерашнем?  
Сложно сказать.  
Мне немного обидно, как и всегда, когда оказывается, что ожидание и мечты приносили куда больше счастья.  
Но мне тепло и уютно от того, что это было. От попытки. От признания. От того, что Лерой не боится на меня смотреть утром.  
Его второй взгляд предназначается мне.

— Ты будешь еще вина? — спрашивают откуда-то сбоку. — Терри? Тереза?

Бокал сладкого Розе, и все расплывающиеся контуры приобретают форму.

Два жениха на свадебном торте, и такая красивая золотистая надпись «Лерой и Джулиано».  
Улыбаюсь. Нет, теперь я определенно точно знаю. Мы ничего не упускаем.  
Я рада за Лероя. Рада за то, что он счастлив.


End file.
